1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling water pests.
2. Description of Related Art
Mussels and other such water pests infest waterways and clog intake pipes. One such example is the Zebra mussel, Dreissena polymorpha. These mussels attach and cluster atop virtually any solid surface. This is problematic when the surface is a water intake pipe as the mussels restrict flow through the pipe. Further mussels undesirably attach to ships' ballasts. Finally, these and other pests often carry dangerous and undesirable diseases, including water borne diseases, which are harmful to humans or other wildlife. Consequently, there is a need to be able to kill or remove the mussels and other such pests.